The Old Republic: Rise of Zero
by Vendetta1414
Summary: The Great Galactic war has begun. Jedi and Sith shall be pit against each other once more, but in this war a demon shall be born, a demon that will changes the galaxy forever. His name is Zero, and this is his legacy.


The Old Republic: Rise of Zero – Birth of a Demon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or anything Star Wars related. **

* * *

><p>The date was August 10 in the year 2010 of the Imperial calendar. The Britannian Empire had just declared war on Japan. The Far East island nation had held fast to its neutrality, and now Britannia looms as the world's only super power. Rights to Japan's underground resources became a hotly disputed issue, straining the already deep rooted diplomatic tensions between the two sides. In the deciding battle for Japan, the Britannian Empire had introduced the Humanoid Autonomous Armored Knight known as the Knightmare Frame. The enemy's forces were far greater than anticipated and the Knightmares obliterated the Japanese line of defense in the mainland with little effort. Japan became a dominion of the Empire. The country was stripped of its freedom, its rights, and its name. Area 11, the defeated and once proud island nation was now only referred to by a mere number.<p>

All of this chaos however was not only observed by the inhabitants of this world, but also from one that is from a world not our own. This person was what is known as a Sith, and through this man, a demon shall be born.

* * *

><p>Darth Tenebrous was in a rather foul mood. To start with, he was stuck on a planet in the Outer Rim, whichever planet he didn't know nor care, his ship had some sort of malfunction since the engines were not functioning properly, and to top it all off it seemed as if he had landed in an area of the planet that was currently being taken over by a rather unfriendly force.<p>

_Just my luck._ Tenebrous cursed in his thoughts. He sighed and started to fiddle with the inside of the ship which was an assortment of wires and other electrical… do-hikies Tenebrous called them for lack of a better word. _Damn my engineering skills_. He cursed in his thoughts again. Even though the ship he was piloting was his own, he was not the one who dealt with its maintenance.

Before Tenebrous could get any progress, he sensed a powerful surge of force energy coming from the ruins of a city a ways away from his landing zone. He also felt the rage and anger the person who possessed this much power felt. He got up and started to walk away from his ship and looked towards the ruins of the city where the force surge was. Tenebrous then began to think that this person could be a great help if he were to make this person his apprentice.

_Might as well, at least I'll gain something from this_. Tenebrous concluded and made off towards the ruins of the city where his apprentice to be was currently residing.

* * *

><p>Lelouch was currently running down an alley, trying to lose the sights of a group of soldiers. He had no choice but to leave Nunnally with Suzaku because they were about to be spotted, so he decided to create a diversion. Lelouch then sharply turned into a building which had a huge hole blasted into its wall. He then hid behind a desk and heard the soldiers run past. He let out a sigh of relief and then tried to catch his breath. That was probably the most running he ever did in his entire life and he hoped it was the last time he had to run that much again.<p>

Lelouch then got up from the desk and peeked out from the building and saw that the sun was starting to set. He wanted to go and look for Nunnally and Suzaku, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to see where he was going when night came. He decided to stay inside the building he was currently in and started to find anything that he could use as a makeshift bed. All he managed to find was a torn cushion from a destroyed couch that could be used as a pillow. He lied back down near the desk he hid behind and tried to get some rest. After some time, he had managed to do so.

* * *

><p>Lelouch was roused from his sleep by the sound of gunfire, causing him to tense up and jump slightly. He calmed himself down and hid under the desk where someone's legs would usually go. He heard some footsteps entering the building he was hiding in, causing him to tense up even more.<p>

"I think I saw one of 'em run in here." One of the soldiers said. Lelouch heard them looking around, and one of him even went over to his hiding spot. Lelouch hoped that he wouldn't look under the desk.

"Look, we got orders to head back to base, let's just go." One of the other soldiers said. Lelouch was thankful that he had said that as it seemed the soldier who was near the desk was listening. Lelouch tensed down a bit, but unfortunately this caused him to accidentally hit a tin can that was close to his foot and alert the soldiers to his presence. One of the soldiers looked behind the desk and made Lelouch freeze like a deer caught in headlights.

"Well look what we have here." The soldier sneered as he pulled Lelouch from his hiding spot and pushed him into a wall. "Told you I saw something."

"Wait a sec, isn't this kid Britannian?" One of the soldiers pointed out.

"Who cares? We were told to shoot anything on sight." The soldier who found Lelouch shot back. The soldier was preparing to fire and at this moment Lelouch could only think of one thing.

_Nunnally. _

Tenebrous was scouting through the ruined city, slowly getting closer to the strong surge of force. As he was walking through the remnants of the city, he couldn't help but feel all the pain and despair its inhabitants were feeling. Even though he was a Sith, he couldn't help but feel some sympathy for these people. Tenebrous wasn't like most Sith Lords; he didn't enjoy the suffering of the weak and the pain of others. Even though he was about to become a member of the Dark Council, he was probably one of the more humane Sith Lords. Although he did have to admit that the technology of this planet was rather pathetic.

_These people live under a rock or something?_ Tenebrous mused. He was interrupted when he felt the surge of force grow more intense. He started to pick up his pace as he sensed that the one who possessed this power was in danger. When he found the person he was looking for, he was surprised at what he was seeing. He saw a group of five soldiers surrounding a young boy, one of them preparing to shoot him._ No you don't_. Tenebrous growled in his mind as he used the force to lift the soldier in the air.

"Wh- what the-" Tenebrous harshly threw the man into a wall, breaking almost every bone in his body, emphasized by the loud crack sound that sent shivers down the spines of the other soldiers.

The other soldiers were also completely dumbstruck. They just saw one of their comrades float in the air and smash into a wall. They then heard the sound of someone approaching them from behind and the sound of a loud hiss. Before one of the soldiers could turn around, he felt a burning and stabbing pain go through his chest. He looked down and saw a red beam of light, but then it disappeared as it was harshly pulled out. The soldier then fell limply to the ground. The man who stabbed him seemed as if he was a messenger of death, his black robe going down to his feet and hood casting a shadow on his face, which was covered by a mask that had numerous markings on it.

"FIRE!" One of the soldiers yelled and tried to shoot at the masked man but was sliced down in a second, the hooded figure moving at inhuman speeds. The man then did something that no human should be able to do. He shot lightning from his fingertips into another one of the soldiers. The last two soldiers could hardly believe their eyes and didn't even notice that the man was now coming to attack them. They tried to react, but the man had already slashed them both across the chest.

Lelouch was more dumbstruck than the former soldiers, if that was even possible. He just saw a man lift someone in the air then throw him into a wall, shoot lightning from his fingertips, and had one of the strangest weapons and appearances he had ever seen. Lelouch had an idea to just run away, but he knew that if this man just slaughtered a group of soldiers in what seemed like a few seconds, then it wouldn't matter.

Lelouch tensed up when the masked man then looked at him, the slits where the eyes would be feeling as if they were staring into his soul. Lelouch's eyes then went down to the red beam of light was and thought that the man was about to kill him, but calmed when he the light disappeared into an oddly crafted metal rod and then put it away on a belt. The two just stared at each other for what seemed like the longest time, neither moving nor talking.

_This is who possessed the strong amount of force energy, a mere child?_ Tenebrous was rather confused that someone this small was able to have so much potential, but he was then brought out of his thoughts when the child talked to him.

"Wh- who are you?" Lelouch stammered out.

"My name is Darth Tenebrous." Tenebrous answered. He thought that was all he needed to tell him as to not confuse him and have the boy ask questions about thousands of other things. "What is your name?"

"L- Lelouch." Lelouch stammered out, caught off guard by the casualty of the question. "What do you want?" Lelouch asked. He knew that nobody would save someone without wanting something from them. It was one of the many things he learned while he was still a member of the royal family.

"Straight to the point then, good. Tell me Lelouch, are there those that you hate to the fabric of your bone in this world?" Tenebrous asked. As he was finding his way towards the boy, he felt all of the deep rooted hatred and anger that had filled the boy's heart through the force. The question obviously surprised Lelouch since this stranger had pretty much flat out guessed that there was someone he hated with all of his heart. Then the memories of that man then began to flood into his mind, the man who had abandoned him and his sister to die in another country, and the thought of that man caused his face to turn into a scowl. All Lelouch did to answer the man was nod.

Tenebrous could not only visibly see the boy's change in mood, but also feel it grow immensely through the force. The boy's hatred for this person must have been immense if it riled him up this much.

_I'll have to teach him to keep control of his powers more effectively._ Tenebrous told himself in his thoughts. "I can tell. What would you say if I could help you get your revenge?" Tenebrous offered. Lelouch's reaction was what was to be expected, which pleased Tenebrous as it was what he expected the boy to do.

"What do you mean?" Lelouch asked, surprised but also interested in what the strange man had asked.

"You have a great amount of potential resting inside of you young man, all I'm asking is that you become my apprentice so that you may get a better grasp of it." Tenebrous offered in a kind tone as to not threaten the child so he could agree. "If you do this, you will be able to get the revenge you so desire." Tenebrous continued.

Lelouch was wide eyed with surprise at what the man had just told him. He didn't understand what the man understood by 'potential', but Lelouch was able to surmise it meant being able to do what he just witnessed the man perform. At the thought of that, Lelouch suddenly felt a strong surge course through his body, as if his hate at his father was fueling his very body down to the very core. He shivered, but not with fear, with excitement at the prospect of obtaining the power this man was offering. Lelouch found himself smiling, a smile that even startled the Sith with how... demonic the smile was.

"I accept." Lelouch said eagerly. Tenebrous was at first startled slightly by how quick the boy had accepted the offer, but to him it didn't matter.

"A wise choice." Tenebrous said as he got his lightsaber out and activated it again. "Now this isn't exactly the right way to this, but given the circumstances I think it won't matter much." He said as he brought the saber near the tops of his shoulders as if he was being knighted in the Britannian court. "Now there are some promises you have to make, but I'll skip those for now and skip straight to the naming process."

"Naming process?" Lelouch asked perturbed.

"All Sith apprentices are given a new name." Tenebrous explained. "Now, what to name you..." He asked himself as he raised a hand to his chin in contemplation. Before he could think of one Lelouch spoke up.

"How about Zero?" He said. Tenebrous looked at him and even though he was wearing a mask Lelouch could guess that he raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Zero, as in nothing?" Tenebrous said incredulously. "Are you sure that is what you want to be called?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Lelouch replied sternly.

"All right then, I think we should be leaving." Tenebrous told Zero as he began to walk away.

"Wait!" Zero yelled in protest. Tenebrous turned around to look at his new apprentice in confusion.

"What is it?"

"My sister and a friend of mine are somewhere in this mess, we have to find them!" Zero yelled, hoping to be reunited with the two people he cared about most at the moment. Tenebrous looked at his young apprentice and sighed deeply before he answered.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have the time to go looking for them." Tenebrous told Zero sternly, but also with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Why not?! I only got separated from them yesterday, they have to be close by!" Zero yelled in anger. As he did this Tenebrous felt the force the boy held surge out as if in response to the boy's frustration. Tenebrous quickly recovered from his surprise and answered the boy.

"I can't risk my ship being discovered by someone else on this planet." Tenebrous stated, but seeing Zero's firm gaze said that he would need a better reason than that. Tenebrous quickly thought of one though and started to slowly walk to the boy in order to add a more dramatic effect. "Besides, right now, you're to weak to protect them." Tenebrous said in a serious voice. Zero slightly recoiled when he said this and Tenebrous continued. "You wouldn't be able to protect them, and in my empire the weak are devoured by the strong, so there would be nothing you could do for your friend or sister in your state." Tenebrous continued. He tried to find his new apprentice's sister and friend through the force, but he couldn't feel a single spike in force energy, not even a minor one.

Zero's eyes were starting to water and Tenebrous was seriously starting to consider if he made a mistake, but when he saw his apprentice's face harden in a resolve that even he couldn't break Tenebrous threw that though out the window.

"Then I'll grow stronger in order to get rid of that sort of world! As long as I live, I'll obliterate anyone who abuses the weak simply because they themselves are strong!" Zero yelled firmly. Tenebrous's eyes widened in surprise. Normally any other Sith would have killed someone for openly yelling that they would dedicate their lives to destroying tyranny, an aspect the Sith partook in everyday since their existence, but not Tenebrous. Instead he smiled as he began to greatly appreciate the fact that he had crash landed on this planet.

"Then allow me to help you get to that point Zero." Tenebrous said as he held out a hand to his young apprentice. "I will teach you the ways of the dark side and also help you to achieve your goal." Tenebrous noticed Zero's confused look and continued. "As I said, my empire is one where the strong prey upon the weak. I and a few allies of mine hope to change that by cutting of the head of the snake, that head being our Emperor's." Tenebrous explained. If he could mold his apprentice to what he believed he could be capable of, then it would be a great boon to his plans to overthrow the Emperor.

Zero slightly hesitated, not sure if he should take Tenebrous's hand in agreement since he just openly admitted that he wanted to fight against his Emperor, but he steeled himself as he made his decision. He needed to get stronger in order to fight against Britannia, against _him_. So without another moments hesitation he took Tenebrous's hand and shook it, a hard look on his face telling his new master that he was ready to under go this task.

"Good choice." Tenebrous said as he smiled behind his mask. "Now, let us get out of here. I'd rather not run into another patrol of soldiers." Tenebrous said as he and Zero began their trek back to the ship Tenebrous had arrived on Earth in.

When Tenebrous and Zero arrived back to where the ship was situated Zero was panting uncontrollably and sweating so much that he could form a river. Tenebrous was rather displeased with the boy's physical condition as he had a feeling that it would take large amounts of training to get the boy into better condition, not to mention patience. Zero sat down on the dirt as he tried to catch his breath as his new master went back to fixing his malfunctioning ship. It took nearly the entire day for the Sith to do so, but he eventually did fix it and the two of them entered the ship and left the planet, Tenebrous being mindful as to not get sighted by any other inhabitants of the planet.

As the ship began to ascend higher into the air, Zero took one last look at his home world as one thought entered his mind.

_Nunnally... Suzaku... stay safe. I swear I will return._ Zero promised his best and only friend and little sister as the ship finally entered the depths of space.

* * *

><p>Darth Scourge quickly opened his eyes from the dream he just had. No... nightmare would be a more appropriate word. The nightmare consisted of a masked figure standing tall and proud with piles and piles of rubble around him, and under his feet... the Emperor himself, dead.<p>

_Could this be a premonition?_ He asked himself in his thoughts. The dream felt so real, as if he was there at that moment as a bystander, but he then dismissed it. Who could be powerful enough to take on the Emperor single handily and emerge victorious without seemingly a single scratch?

Scourge rose from his bed and rubbed his eyes with both of his hands. The dream seemed to void him of all the sleep he was going to be able to get for the night, and seeing how it was only three in the morning, he was incredibly annoyed with the fact. He heard shuffling from behind him and turned around to see where it came from. When he turned around he saw his beautiful wife, Risa and his only daughter, Raena sleeping soundly, his wife's auburn hair splayed in a mess on the bed sheets, her slender arms holding his eight year old daughter in a soft embrace.

_Must have had a bad dream._ Scourge thought with a hint of humor. At least she'll be able to get some rest. Scourge thought as he got up from the bed and put on a simple robe as a top for his bare chest. He left the bedroom and went to the living room which housed a large window looking over the forever raining planet of Dromund Kaas. He began to think back to the dream he had and began to question whether or not if it was just a mere dream again.

_The image was perfectly clear, and I remember every single detail that was laid before me, so could it mean it was indeed a premonition._ Scourge thought. _But most of the time premonitions are blurry and only give you a small part of what the future is to hold, this scene last for a long while._ The image played back in his mind, dancing around as if mocking him that he didn't have a clear answer on what it was._ I should bring this matter to Revan's attention when I meet him again._ With that final thought the Emperor's Wrath walked to the table that was set up in the living room and began to meditate to try and clear his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**…..I...by god have I been gone for a while. I have an excuse, high school has been going on and lets just say it's no walk in the park...so...forgive me?**

**Anyway, new story! One where our favorite terrorist (other than V) is a Sith! S^%$ is gunna go down!**

**NOW IMPORTANT MESSAGE! THE REASON I DIDN'T HAVE NUNNALLY OR SUZAKU HAVE AN APPEARNACE IS BECAUSE I SORT OF WANT TO EMPHASIZE LELOUCH'S (NOW GOING TO BE PERMANANTLY KNOWN AS ZERO) DEPARTURE AND DISCONECTION FROM HIS HOME.**

**EVEN MORE IMPORTANT STUFF!SERIOUSLY READ THIS PART!**

**I HAVE NEVER PLAYED THE OLD REPUBLIC, SO IF I MESS SOMETHING UP, LIKE THE TIMELINE FOR EXAMPLE BECAUSE I THINK I'M GOING TO BE SETTING THIS GAME DURING THE GREAT GALACTIC WAR WHICH I BELIEVE IS THE CORRECT TIMELINE CONSIDERING THE EVENTS I'LL HAVE HAPPEN IN THE STORY, BUT STILL, _IF I MESS SOMETHING UP PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IT IS AND HOW I CAN FIX IT!_**

**Now please Review, Fav, and Follow**

**I'll see you till the end.**


End file.
